


Twelve weeks

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora tre mesi, Kagami non riesce a credere che tra appena dodici settimane saranno papà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve weeks

Ancora tre mesi, Kagami non riesce a credere che tra appena dodici settimane saranno papà. Ricorda perfettamente il giorno in cui hanno scoperto di aspettare un bambino, gli occhi sgranati e pieni di lacrime di Kise sono impressi a fuoco nella sua memoria, la sorpresa e il terrore che aveva provato rispecchiati perfettamente nelle iridi dorate del suo ragazzo. Vent'anni sono troppo pochi per avere un figlio, avevano pensato entrambi, siamo pronti a prenderci cura di un bambino?  
Adesso, a sei mesi dal concepimento, Kagami è felice che abbiano deciso di non interrompere la gravidanza, nonostante le nausee mattutine che hanno accompagnato la loro relazione per settimane, nonostante le voglie di Kise che hanno disturbato le loro notti, nonostante i litigi nati per sciocchezze per colpa degli sbalzi ormonali del ragazzo, nonostante le critiche che hanno ricevuto da tante persone per la loro decisione. Kise sta schiacciando un pisolino dopo l'ennesima notte insonne, una mano posata in modo protettivo sul pancione che l'ha costretto a sdraiarsi su un fianco, e Kagami lo osserva con affetto, seduto alle sue spalle, accarezzandogli di tanto in tanto i capelli facendo particolare attenzione a non svegliarlo; ha visto tante persone incinte durante la sua vita, senza mai comprendere il detto che le vuole più luminose degli altri, ma adesso gli basta posare per un attimo gli occhi sul viso del suo ragazzo per capirlo. È strano, in realtà, perché il volto di Kise non ha subito molti cambiamenti, specialmente non quanto il resto del suo corpo, ma i suoi lineamenti sembrano essersi ammorbiditi, le sue iridi fatte più luminose, il suo bel sorriso appena più ampio di prima, e, nonostante le occhiaie che ormai sono diventate un dettaglio permanente, Kagami non l'ha mai visto più bello. La sua sola presenza sembra illuminare ogni stanza in cui si trova.  
È un gemito che lo sveglia dalla momentanea trance in cui era caduto, ed è subito allerta e pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa sia necessaria al suo ragazzo; lo guarda con attenzione mentre la sua espressione rilassata si trasforma in una smorfia, e gli sfiora la fronte con la punta delle dita quando socchiude gli occhi, per fargli capire che è lì con lui.  
"Taiga," borbotta, allungando alla cieca una mano per prendere la sua e stringerla, e si volta il tanto necessario per guardarlo in viso. "Tuo figlio mi sta sfiancando," sbadiglia, con un piccolo sorriso assonnato sulle labbra, e Kagami si rilassa all'istante nel sentire il suo tono leggero.  
"È anche tuo figlio," commenta, chinandosi il viso per baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra. "Pensavo che te lo ricordassi, dal momento che sei tu ad averlo in pancia," aggiunge, infilando una mano sotto la sua maglietta per accarezzargli con dolcezza il ventre; è ancora strano sentire la sua pelle così tesa sotto i polpastrelli, e si lascia scappare una risata ricordando la piccola crisi che il suo ragazzo ha avuto alla prospettiva di riempirsi di smagliature. Kise e la sua incomprensibile mentalità da modello, non capirà mai l'ossessione che ha per il suo aspetto: sarebbe comunque bellissimo anche ricoperto di cicatrici, quindi perché farsi tanti problemi?  
"Nh, detto così sembra che me lo sia mangiato a colazione," ribatte, ridacchiando, prima di allungare le gambe sulle lenzuola e voltarsi fino ad essere steso sulla schiena, esalando un gemito nel sentirsi scrocchiare le ossa. "E togli la mano da lì, mi fai venire freddo," continua, senza però fare nulla per scrollarsela di dosso, e Kagami sorride davanti al suo broncio; è ancora mezzo addormentato, è evidente, ma Kise è adorabile al limite dell'irrirante quando è assonnato. Non che gliel'abbia mai detto, perché non vuole rischiare di essere privato dei suoi gioielli di famiglia, che se la sono già vista parecchio brutta quando hanno annunciato la gravidanza di Kise a quel branco di folli della Generazione dei Miracoli; non si aspettava che facessero i salti di gioia nel sapere che il loro vecchio compagno di squadra aspettasse un figlio da così giovane, ma non pensava che la loro reazione sarebbe stata tanto terrificante. Perfino Midorima sembrava sul punto di spezzargli l'osso del collo per aver osato ingravidarlo, e Midorima non si era mai mostrato interessato alla vita di Kise prima di quel momento; Aomine, poi, era stato fin troppo esaustivo nello spiegargli cosa gli sarebbe successo se si fosse azzardato ad abbandonare il modello e il suo futuro figlio per un ripensamento dell'ultimo minuto. E Akashi... meglio non pensarci. Gli vengono ancora i brividi al ricordo, quel tizio è davvero spaventoso nonostante gli arrivi giusto alle spalle.  
"Smettila di pensare ad Aominecchi e gli altri, se non decidi di fare qualche stronzata ti lasceranno in pace," gli dice Kise, dandogli uno schiaffo leggero sul petto, e Kagami sbuffa una risata; è vagamente inquietante che l'altro sia quasi sempre in grado di leggergli nel pensiero, e non ci si è ancora abituato nonostante stiano insieme da quasi quattro anni.  
"Non stavo pensando a loro," mente, senza neanche provare ad essere convincente, e Kise lo guarda sollevando un sopracciglio. "D'accordo, d'accordo, cercherò di non pensare a quegli svitati. Però devo dire che sono stati parecchio convincenti, se non fossi stato sicuro di voler continuare a stare con te probabilmente sarei scappato a gambe levate in Antartide," continua, ironico, e questa volta l'altro grugnisce una risata sorpresa, prima di chiudere gli occhi e spostare il capo fino a posarlo sulla sua spalla; Kagami non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi sdraiato al suo fianco, e si china quasi istintivamente per baciargli la fronte.  
"Effettivamente conosco molte persone che avrebbero reagito in così alle loro minacce," commenta Kise, accarezzandosi sovrappensiero il pancione, e Kagami sorride davanti al suo gesto inconscio. "Ma tutto sommato sarebbe stato un bene, se non fossi stato sicuro di volere me e mio figlio sarebbe stato meglio che te ne fossi andato subito, prima che la situazione si complicasse, non credi? Non avrei comunque affrontato da solo la gravidanza," aggiunge, guardandolo con un sorriso, e Kagami non può che annuire, dopo averci pensato su per qualche secondo; essere lasciato dal proprio compagno nel bel mezzo della gestazione, dopo avere per tutto il tempo avuto la certezza del suo appoggio, sarebbe sicuramente peggio che sapere dall'inizio di non poter contare sul suo sostegno. Doloroso nel secondo caso tanto quanto nel primo, senza dubbio, ma sicuramente meglio.  
"Sei stato fortunato ad avere me e non uno di loro, allora, eh?" sussura, baciandolo per un attimo sulle labbra, e non riesce a fare a meno di aggrottate un poco le sopracciglia quando Kise scuote la testa, allontanandosi e prendendogli di nuovo la mano che ha lasciato andare quando si è steso supino, stringendola dolcemente prima di portarsela al viso e baciarla, le iridi brillanti come topazi che si intravedono appena sotto le palpebre socchiuse; la sua espressione non può che essere definita languida, una di quelle che non fallisce mai nel fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene, e come di riflesso Kagami si sente arrossire appena.  
"Non è stata fortuna," ribatte Kise, senza smettere per un attimo di fissarlo. "Ti ho scelto perché mi sono innamorato di te, e non di uno di loro," continua, e questa volta è lui a baciarlo sulle labbra, sorridendo tra sé nel sentire l'improvviso calore che proviene dal viso del suo ragazzo: è ancora così facile farlo avvampare davanti ad una semplice, ennesima dichiarazione, e forse questo è uno dei motivi per cui ha voluto proprio lui tra tutti.  
"Idiota, non dire queste cose imbarazzanti," bofonchia contro la sua bocca, ma il sorriso che ha sul volto quando si allontana mordicchiandogli un poco un labbro, dopo qualche lungo minuto, tradisce il suo vero stato d'animo. "Ti amo anche io, e sono felice che tu abbia scelto proprio me," mormora, liberando la mano dalla sua stretta soltanto per poterla sollevare verso il suo volto e posarla sulla guancia, accarezzandola con il pollice, con delicatezza, come se avesse a che fare con qualcosa di estremamente fragile e prezioso. Kise ha un sorriso quasi accecante a piegargli la bocca.  
"E sono io a dire cose imbarazzanti, mh?" commenta, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata nel vedere nuovamente avvampare il suo ragazzo e tornando ad accarezzarsi il pancione, e l'altro fa lo stesso; si guardano in silenzio per una manciata di minuti, meravigliandosi come ogni volta della presenza miracolosa della nuova vita che sta crescendo sotto i loro palmi, poi Kagami si rimette seduto per potersi spostare sul letto. Ha le orecchie rosse quasi quanto i suoi capelli quando si posiziona tra le gambe adesso aperte di Kise, e prima che l'altro possa fare qualche commento malizioso gli solleva la maglietta e si china per posare un bacio sulla pelle tesa del suo ventre; non è la prima volta che lo fa, anzi, è diventato il suo passatempo preferito da quando hanno scoperto di aspettare un bambino e la pancia di Kise era ancora piatta e dai muscoli ben definiti, e anche chiudendo gli occhi riesce a vedere con chiarezza l'espressione che adesso Kise ha sul viso, il sorriso intenerito e felice che gli illumina tutto il volto e gli occhi lucidi. È sempre stato facile farlo commuovere con piccoli gesti come questo. Sente le sue dita infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la testa con la stessa dolcezza con cui sta ricoprendo il suo pancione con una pioggia di baci, e Kise sobbalza appena quando il piccolo comincia a scalciare, stranamente piano, in risposta alle tenerezze che suo padre gli sta riservando; ha cominciato a muoversi da qualche settimana, e la prima volta Kise ne è stato così sorpreso da chiamare Kagami quasi urlando, facendolo correre da lui con gli occhi sgranati e l'espressione terrorizzata. Sorride al ricordo, facendo una piccola smorfia quando il bambino scalcia appena più forte, ma rimane fermo mentre l'altro continua a baciargli la pancia, mormorando qualcosa ogni volta che si allontana un poco, parlando con suo figlio senza nemmeno sapere se può sentire la sua voce; fa così ogni volta, da ben prima che il suo ventre si facesse abbastanza pronunciato da essere visibile, e ogni volta Kise si lascia cullare dalle carezze del suo respiro senza ascoltare quello che dice. È lui ad averlo in grembo, dopotutto, è lui che può parlargli a ogni ora del giorno e della notte senza dover interrompere quello che sta facendo, e gli sembra corretto dare a Kagami un po' di intimità con il loro bambino, senza intromettersi; è una sciocchezza, lo sa, ma di tanto in tanto gli capita di pensare che, a ruoli invertiti, vorrebbe avere almeno qualche minuto al giorno di apparente solitudine con suo figlio.  
Trattiene a stento un gemito quando sente un calcio ancora più forte dei precedenti, ma non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere quando Kagami ridacchia contro la sua pelle, baciando il punto in cui il bimbo ha colpito in risposta al suo continuo mormorio.  
"Comportati bene con papà, mh? Non scatenarti troppo là dentro," conclude, posando un ultimo bacio appena più in basso del suo ombelico, più lungo rispetto agli altri, prima di sfiorare lo stesso punto con la punta del naso e sollevarsi; si allunga con un sorriso sul corpo del suo ragazzo, facendo attenzione a non schiacciarlo, premendo le labbra contro le sue e ringraziarlo con una carezza sul fianco per avergli dato qualche minuto con il loro bambino.  
"Sarà maschio o femmina, secondo te?" gli chiede, tornando a coricarsi al suo fianco, e Kise intreccia le dita che erano tra i suoi capelli con quelle della mano ancora appoggiata teneramente sul suo ventre; la gravidanza è stata una sorpresa, e hanno deciso di averne un'altra, di tenete segreto il sesso del piccolo fino alla sua nascita.  
"Mia madre dice che sarà una bimba, perché prima di me ha avuto mia sorella, ma mi sembra una stronzata," ridacchia, appoggiando la testa sul braccio che l'altro ha posato apposta sul cuscino. "Credo che sarà un maschio, non so perché," continua, sorridendo quando Kagami gli bacia la fronte; ne è stato piuttosto sicuro fin dall'inizio, per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, ma sarebbe al settimo cielo anche se alla fine avessero una bambina. Non è il suo sesso l'importante, dopotutto, l'importante è che nasca in salute, il resto è in secondo piano; è sempre bello parlarne, però, rende tutto ancora più reale e vicino, in qualche modo. "Secondo te?"  
"Maschietto," risponde subito l'altro, e Kise sorride davanti all'espressione sorpresa che si dipinge sul viso del suo ragazzo quando si accorge della velocità con cui ha risposto; ne sembra quasi imbarazzato. "Non che non mi piacerebbe avere una bambina, eh, solo che, uhm, credo che sarà un maschio," si affretta ad aggiungere, e Kise non riesce a trattenere una risata alla vista della scintilla di panico nelle sue iridi, infilandogli la mani libera tra i capelli per costringerlo ad abbassare la testa e zittirlo prima che cominci a blaterale qualche inutile scusa per la sua risposta.  
"Ho capito cosa vuoi dire, stupido, non ti devi giustificare," commenta quando si separano, continuando a ridacchiare quando lo sente rilassarsi. "Te l'ho detto, anche per me è un bimbo, no? Non vuol dire che se nascesse femmina gli vorremmo meno bene. È solo una sensazione che abbiamo entrambi," continua, addolcendo la sua espressione mentre muove le loro mani ancora intrecciate sul suo pancione. "Hiroshi o Akiko, non farà differenza," aggiunge, assaporando i nomi che hanno scelto qualche settimana prima e immaginando come sarà la loro vita quando finalmente darà alla luce la personcina che sta crescendo denteo di lui.  
"Non farà differenza," gli fa eco Kagami, abbassando gli occhi sul suo pancione.  
Ancora tre mesi e diventeranno papà, pensa con un sorriso. Tre mesi e comincerà un nuovo capitolo delle loro vite; sarà un'avventura.


End file.
